Gin vs Naruto's fillers & Anime
by OceanNeoJet
Summary: Will Gin destroy the fillers & the Naruto anime? Will Obama give my health insurance back? Let's find out!


One sunny morning, a figure appeared in front of the Village Hidden in the Memes. 2 guards saw the figure and asked him what did he want. "I am Gin." He said. I want to destroy your fucking village & erase all of Naruto's cancerous filleroas in this world. U!"

The guards gasped and shouted "NANI!?" then, Gin pulle out a knife and stabbeed the 2 guards in less dan a sec, just like a Muslim terrorist, but in a way cooler way.

"I'll get rid of the characters that were introduced in the fillers first, then kill the main characters trash that filled my precious Jump & Anime collection with filler garbage" Gin thought. He noticed some filler characters as he was entering the village. They were eating at some sushi restaurant that looked like my grandma's wet fart in piss

They noticed Gin and thought that they didn't remember seeing this lad in this village. Gin started running towards them with bravery and courage & sliced their heads off with a sword. "AAAAAOOOOOOAAAAA" said the bystanders.

One of the bystanders was Orochimaru. Gin looked at him & said "You were an awesome villain back in the day, you snake pedophile tranny. Why did you become Narugay's bitch?"

"Because he showed me his Ninja way. He gave me hope for the future of our kids & for the future of the shinobi worl- ghrgntthjmtyljinigganrhnlrnekzyi" Gin stabbed him in the gut as hard as he could with a pointy pink metal dildo he had stolen from Pain earlier, before that snake gay lord could utter the rest of his retarded friendship & future bullshit he had learned from Naruto's faggot ass.

"ooooohhhhhhhhh" said Orochinchin. "We live & die by the memes, Jack" Orochimaru said to Gin. Then Oni chi chi croaked & Gin started laughing at his retarded ass. "Fuck off gypsy cunt" said the majestic filler killer Gin senpai sama chan kun.

The villagers & filler characters were shitting their pants, while Gin was killing those characters that had tainted the Anime world and his beloved Jump with fillers. He ended up outside of Ichiraku Ramen. He realized that this was one of the guys that had greatly helped the degenerate known as Naruto. He should just have Naruto starve to death in some bench or smth idk. He walked into the shop.

The Ichiraku Ramen Owner greeted him. "Hello, good sir. Are you interested in one of the best foods the Leaf Village can provi- hthjsgsgrhjjkhrhjkhgrnnhkgnhjtlh" the owner said when Gin stabbed him in the head with a broken vodka bottle. Then, as he was leaving the shop, he threw a grenade inside it.

Everything was blown to shit, including some filler characters & some illegal immigrants from other villages that were near that shop. "This is the way to take down illegal immigration, kids!" Gin thought

Gin was slashing his way to the Hokage building. He was throwing molotovs into people's houses, killing illegal aliens & filler characters alike, all in the name of good fun. The shitty Naruto anime was getting destroyed more & more by the minute. "I'm going to pull this shitty fucking show off the air" Gin shouted to the villagers.

"Herpes us! There is a Muslim Terrorist here" said one of the villagers. "I'm not Muslim you fuck!" shouted Gin just before he crashed his skull with a metal bat.

Then, Naruto's autistic friends appeared. Gin recognized them. He wanted to kill them just for creating so many filler episodes on their own, but he had hated one single character more than all of them combined after Naruto. Sakura Haruno. The most annoying retarded obsessive fucking moronic character in all of this faggot ass show.

He was even praying to his God, Saitama, sometimes, to come and kill this pink-haired bitch.

"We will stop you!" Naruto's friends shouted at Gin. Gin smiled, took his sword and started stabbing the trash. The first homo he killed was Kiba. "Die, dog fucker." Gin said as he was getting his sword out of his back. Then, he stabbed that Ino bimbo bitch in the chest. "Fuck off slut" said the brilliant skullfucker.

Sai, Choji & Shino were throwing his jutsus at Gin. Gin deflected & evaded the shit those monkeys were throwing at him & got all three with one slash. Choji was slashed in the stomach. "The fat ass got fucked" Gin thought. Choji said "Andromeda is my city" as he bled & farted to death.

Sai & Shino were both stabbed on their groins following their instant deaths. "The emotionless hobo & that bug eater got fucked worse than their mothers in that Sand Village strip club they were working at" Gin thought

Rock Lee jumped at Gin to kick him, but Gin managed to bash his teeth & face open with a pan he had stolen from the Inch-iraku Ramen place

He threw a C4 at the rest of the retards and everyone except for Sakura, Hinatit & Shikamaru had their body parts flying everywhere like a fireworks festival. "Wait, don't do dis" said Naruto's whore, Hinatit & the cunt Sakura. He killed them and pissed on their bodies because of the trauma they had caused on all of those people that had to watch those shit fillers & episodes those 2 were in.

Only Shikamaru remained. He looked at Gin and said "Fuck this, mate. I'm drinking myself to death tonight, cheers" as he was leaving the area, not giving a flying fuck. "Maybe, there was a character that was not a total faggot in this Anime!?" Gin thought

Anyways, Gin didn't kill Shikamaru & continued his way to the Hokage building, after blowing Naruto's house up of course. But, Gin could sense a darker evil than Naruto in this Village Hidden in the Asscracks.

Gin reached the Hokage building's roof, as the ANBU forces, Papa Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto & his gay bf Sasugay were waiting for him. Gin lolled & threw infected dog's feces at all the ANBU ninjas. They all died from internal bleedings & poly-organic failure as they were having seizures, foaming from the mouths & dropping from the roof & trees like birds that had fell on an electric fence "Accurate description of the fans of this show." Gin said with a smirk

Tsunade & Kakashi gasped and said "Fuck this, I'm going to live in another anime" just before Gin threw Iraq on them & by Iraq I mean a gigantic rock. Sausage attacked Gin with a Chidori but Gin evaded it, took Sasufag's hand & made him stab his own head with his own Chidori.

"That's for all the emo shit I had to endure from you in this show that made Weebs & Yaoi lovers get inspired from your melodramatic gay ass shit, Sasugay" Gin shouted at Naruto's pimp, Sasuhomo. Then, he fell on the ground without ever saying goodbye to his bitch Naruto.

Only the filler producing despair-inducing trash lord, Naruto, remained. Naruto drew all of his power from Sage Mode to full on Kurama Six Paths Mode to his Plot Armor mode. Gin was in front off a colossal fox giant that had some girly ass whiskers. He just stood there having his usual smile, mocking that blonde slut.

Naruto launched a Tailed Beast Bomb at Gin, as Gin just lifted up his sword. Narutard launched the bomb which met Gin's full sword swing. A tremendously large explosion happened that wiped the shit swamp, known as Village Hidden in the Clitoris, off the map.

After the smoke disappeared from the explosion, it was finished. Gin's sword had sliced the Tailed Beast Bomb & Naruto's Plot Armor in half. "Rest in memes, cunt" Gin said to Naruto before his body was split in half.

"Phew, I managed to destroy this sewer of an anime, kill the filler & main characters of this show, including their religious cult's leader Narutoe. This is a happy day for Jump, Anime, Manga & the world." Gin thought as he was smiling at the blood of his filler enemies.

Suddenly, Gin sensed a dark presence in the wind. Could it be? "There was someone worse than Naruto in this fucking show?" Gin thought terrified. Then a figure jumped on the roof, some meters away from Gin. It was a child's figure with blonde spiky hair or some sort.

Gin had realized what had just happened. There was someone worse than Naruto. His fucking inbred son, Boruto. "AAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOAAAAAAA" Gin shouted as he met face to face with the person with the strongest Plot Armor he had witnessed in any Anime.

Boruto said "Believe it!" "No!" said Gin as he started foaming from the mouth. His shitty catchphrases were worse that a deadly infection. Boruto, having a dark fillery grin, said "I own this world with my swag." Gin fell on his knees from the cringe he had to endure from this kid. "No, God, Buddha, Saitama, herpes me!" Gin shouted. But his cries of help could not be heard.

Boruto whispers to Gin "In this Anime no one can hear you cringe!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Gin screamed as he tried to slash the Behemoth of fillers. He sadly failed. Burrito's Plot Armor was insane. Not even Saitama could even crack it.

But Gin realized something. The only thing a cringe fest of an anime could be destroyed would be by hitting it with a masterpiece. Then, Gin pulled out of his pocket an enormous collection of Hunter x Hunter & Gintama DVDs & Blu-Ray's. "No, you can't!" said the mass filler child Borger.

Gin took the biggest smile he could take & shouted "HxH SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" "NOOOOOOOOO" Boruto screamed as he was getting hit by a masterpiece of a series.

Boruto fell to the ground from all this pounding ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) & started disintegrating into thin air.

Bless this silver balled lad!

Gin lifted his sword proudly in the air as he knew he had killed the Filler God!


End file.
